


Вовремя подхватить руль

by Rettler, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Drama, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Near Future, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Спасти человека — похвально. Спасти робота? Кто знает, что у него в голове, тем более, если подпустить его к себе слишком близко. И к своему телу тоже.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Вовремя подхватить руль

— Он классный! — Кейт двумя руками вцепилась в бота, и ни одна сила не могла сдвинуть ее с места.  
Уоррен, брат Кейт, закатил глаза. Кейла, его закадычная подружка, фыркнула.  
— А ничего, что у них всех кукушка квакает коровой? Эй, это кладбище файтерботов, отработанных игрушек для боев. Не фабричных! Кейт, ты меня слышишь?  
Кейт, покосившись на Кейлу, старательно счищала грязь с лица робота. Человеческого лица.  
— Да чтоб тебя, Уоррен, я не буду в этом участвовать. Мы с Леем уходим, а вы как хотите.  
Лей, робот Кейлы, стоял в метре у нее за спиной. Многие вообще не понимали, как столько лет она его терпела. Кейла, ненавидящая любой механизм, от экскаватора до дрона!  
— Ну Уоррен, ну пожалуйста! — Кейт умоляюще смотрела на брата, и он махнул рукой.  
— Но восстановить не обещаю, сама знаешь.  
— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! — она почти прыгнула на брата, чмокнув в щеку и не ведясь на провокацию Кейлы, которая издевательски захохотала.  
Робота высвободили из-под завала. Кейла, скрепя сердце, позволила припахать своего андроида тащить его до дома. Ха! Дома. Базы, а для всех прямо-таки дом. И то сто раз через каждый метр напомнила, что у роботов ест лимит на весовые нагрузки. Кейт победоносно взирала на Кейлу, которую в силу непонятных обстоятельств считала чуть ли не соперницей. Соперничать им было не в чем. Кейла имела неплохой доход, жилье, машину, а в компании Уоррена таскалась, скорее, из праздного любопытства. Лей, ее робот, был из навороченных, но не последних лет, вроде бы вполне адаптированный под человека, но дорогой синтокожей покрыты были только голова и руки. Тело, идеально сбалансированное, обтекал серебристо-стальной комбинезон, на который цеплялись обычные человеческие шмотки. Последние и более дорогие модели покрывались синтокожей полностью, и Кейле уже пару раз в шутку намекали, что пора было бы обновиться, но она предпочитала потратить деньги на новенький гаджет.  
Кейт о роботе только мечтала. Уоррен был хорошим специалистом для своего возраста и уровня, но и только. Он мог собрать из подручных средств робокрыску для участия в уличных бегах, но отремонтировать файтербота? Впрочем, он ничего не терял. Обычно в утиль пускали роботов, слишком поврежденных, чтобы их восстанавливать, и он всегда при необходимости сможет сказать, что, мол, не вышло, бывает.  
Найденный файтербот был гораздо ближе к человеку, чем тот же Лей. Его тело, защищенное особым типом синтокожи, со стороны ничем не отличалось от обыкновенного, и Уоррен готов был поклясться, что его сестрицу в большей мере интересовала именно та часть анатомии, которая была скрыта под штанами. Конечно, если такого починить, Кейт лопнет от гордости. Она и сейчас…  
— Кейла, а у твоего робота… ну… есть?  
— Что — есть? — безразлично поинтересовалась Кейла. Ну, как безразлично. В той степени, которая оставалась от недовольства из-за эксплуатации Лея.  
— Ну… — Кейт замялась. Кейла пожала плечами, Уорен хохотнул.  
— Что именно тебя интересует? Или мужики на тебя не смотрят, потому ты решила потерять девственность с роботом? — Уоррен закатил глаза. Иногда прямота Кейлы выводила его из себя. Ну нельзя же так! Помягче нужно быть, почувствительнее.  
— Кейт, — вздохнув, Кейла все-таки собралась с духом и перешла на нормальную речь. — А давай ты у своего робота будешь искать, что там тебе надо? Заодно пройдешь полный ликбез относительно промышленного исполнения мужских половых органов.  
Восстановить файтербота оказалось почти нереально. Каждый день вылезали новые проблемы и требовались новые вложения. Деньги, деньги, деньги. Много денег. Очень много денег. Кейт из кожи вон лезла, но искала необходимое. От робота она была в восторге. Красивый и статный, он будет сопровождать ее по улицам, а Кейла уписается от зависти.  
Уоррен оптимизма сестры не разделял. Он вообще не разделял привычки заводить дома роботов, неспособных выполнять основные функции вроде уборки или стирки, или, в крайнем случае, варки кофе. Робот Кейлы — ну, тут еще понять можно. Блажь богатенькой девочки, и то, не самый дорогой и навороченный, а Кейт? И обслуживание обычного робота-компаньона с функцией телохранителя намного дешевле, чем файтербота. Это как держать обычный городской кроссовер и гоночный автомобиль, едет и тот, и тот, но с запчастями второго задолбаешься. За кой хрен она будет обслуживать игрушку? Но Кейт так заглядывала в глаза… что он, махнув рукой на деньги, тратил такие ценные часы отдыха, чтобы реанимировать файтербота. Особо повозиться пришлось с сочленениями. Они у файтерботов были особо подвижными, позволяя роботам действовать в соответствии с загруженной программой единоборств. И вообще, дорогое удовольствие — битвы роботов. Но и деньги крутятся большие. И если уж по какой-то причине робота спихнули после боя на свалку, значит, его восстановление по всем параметрам было нерентабельным. Но поди докажи это Кейт!  
Первый запуск произошел через два месяца. Уоррен сделал его сам, не желая обнадеживать Кейт. Ну, не совсем сам, позвонил Кейле. Как ни крути, с роботами она якшалась куда дольше всей их компании вместе взятой. Кейла приехала с Леем, осмотрела результат труда Уоррена, хмыкнула, затем показала хитрую систему предохранителей, блокирующих жесткие диски в случае замыкания при загрузке, и отошла в сторону.  
Запуск прошел успешно. Робот встал, прошелся по комнате, баланс был неидеален, но в целом… Проигравшись неделю с пиратским ПО, Уорен окончательно нафаршировал игрушку, подцепил розовый бант и торжественно вручил Кейт. Она чуть в обморок не упала, обнимала брата, робота, пищала, бросалась на шею обоим. Робота нарекли Бруно. Вот так захотела Кейт.  
Кейла на торжественную демонстрацию игрушки не появилась. Отсмеявшись, Кейт с уверенностью заявила: все дело в зависти. Завидовать было чему. Глянцевый синий металлик корпусных доспехов файербота, которые Уоррен отполировал и даже заново покрасил, красиво оттенял темно-голубые глаза. Робот был живым. Настолько живым, что это даже пугало.  
В какой-то мере Уорен сомневался, стоит ли оставлять игрушку сестре. И дело было не в деньгах. Кейт слишком… очеловечивала, что ли, новообретенного робота. Кто знает, что она себе удумает. Он даже стал прикидывать, как бы поставить систему слежения, но устыдился. Мало ли.  
Бруно, конечно, следовало бы пару раз выставить, хотя бы для того, чтобы его окупить. Тем более, Уоррену предложили цену, против которой он не смог устоять. Согласился, чего уж тут.  
Кейт как раз уезжала на день с подружкой в игровой клуб. Тащить с собой робота без чипа и доказательств собственности было смешно. Это здесь, на базе, никто никого не трогает, а в Городе о-го-го, только сунься. Кейла ездит, но у нее Лей куплен в салоне, со всеми чипами-бумагами. Кейт уехала, Уоррен погрузил робота в пикап.  
Вернулся к полуночи, виновато шмыгая носом, когда перепуганная Кейт уже подняла на ноги всех и вся.  
— Ну… ты понимаешь, так вышло…  
Уоррен мялся, Кейт бросилась открывать пикапчик.  
Бруно походил на исковерканную консервную банку. На грудном блоке металл прорвал синтокожу, глянцево-синих доспехов вообще видно не было.  
— Он три раза выигрывал, — оправдывался Уоррен. — А потом против него поставили этого…. Ну вот. Но ты не думай, мы все равно в выигрыше, вот, смотри, — он полез в карман, но всхлипывающая Кейт только отмахнулась.  
Робота перенесли в ее комнату, подключили к резервному источнику питания: запустить диагностику, выявить критические нарушения, определить порядок устранения. Уоррен настаивал, чтобы оставить на ночь в боксе, да куда там!  
Кейт, лежа на боку, рассматривала лицо своего робота. Красивый. А глаза закрытые. — она бережно провела рукой по гладкой бархатистой синтокоже. — Очень красивый. Да как они могли?  
Робот открыл глаза. Ярко-синие, живые.  
— Тебе больно? — Кейт ляпнула быстрее, чем сообразила.  
— Все в порядке, — его голос… низкий, глубокий.  
— Прости, я не знала, что они…  
— Вы не виноваты. Это я не справился.  
Кейт снова провела рукой по его щеке, взъерошила волосы.  
— Почему… ты подчинился? Ты же мой.  
— У меня двойная система подчинения. Я не могу отказаться. Действую по требованию.  
— Двойная? — Кейт тряхнула кудряшками. — Мне казалось, он отдал меня только тебе.  
Робот смотрел ей в глаза. Молча.  
Она осторожно очертила пальчиком красивые теплые синтетические губы (и не отличишь от живых).  
— Сильно они тебя?  
— Поправимо.  
— Тебе что-то нужно?  
Он помолчал, затем кивнув, снова глянув ей в глаза.  
— Да. Не уходите.  
Утром Уоррен, видимо, отреагировав на глас совести, восстановил поврежденный корпус и пообещал заказать силикон для склеивания синтокожи. Взяв с Кейт слово звонить по необходимости, угнался в Город на работу, попутно успев заскочить в банк. Деньги, конечно, приятно носить в кармане, но такую сумму лучше хранить на карточке. Ну, ничего. Купит к ужину что-то эдакое.

***

Кейле позвонили около восьми утра, в девять она в сопровождении Лея остановилась возле старого СТО, переоборудованного Уорреном и Кейт под жилье.  
Уоррена не было, сказали — забрала скорая.  
А вот Кейт нужно опознать. Больше некому.  
Кейла набрала побольше воздуха в легкие, вцепилась рукою в металлическую ладонь Лея и сделала шаг вперед.  
Кейт лежала поперек кровати, голая, застывшая, словно кукла. Неестественно и пугающе блестела полоска зубов среди распухших синюшных губ. Груди припухшие, все в багровых следах. Механическая ладонь отпечаталась и проступила под кожей отчетливо и грубо. Соски в засохшей крови, кровь на животе, на простыне. Широко расставленные ноги бесстыдно оголяли половые губы.  
Полицейский, Рик Морти, знакомый Кейле по работе отца, бесшумно вошел в комнату, встал рядом с кроватью, вопросительно поднял брови. Спешит? Куда? Некуда уже спешить, да и незачем.  
— Ее насиловали? — Кейла отстраненно смотрела в сторону.  
— Просто трахали. Неоднократно. У нее многочисленные разрывы и выпадение прямой кишки, влагалище разорвано, и это даже по результатам внешнего осмотра. Это Кейт Бишоп?  
Кейла так же отстраненно кивнула.  
— Да. Она. А… кто?  
— Робот.  
Она вздрогнула, сильнее сжав ладонь Лея.  
— Робот?  
— Оказалось, они с братом подобрали на свалке робота для уличных боев. Технически его проверили, аппаратную часть, так сказать, загнали пиратское программное обеспечение. Но диагностику сделать было негде. Видимо, его перемкнуло. Мы поймали его, он пытался скрыться на автомобиле Уоррена.  
— А он… тоже?  
— Нет, просто вырубился от удара, уже приходит в себя.  
— А робот… почему он?  
Рик пожал плечами.  
— Мы извлекли жесткий диск, специалисты уже вскрыли видеоархив. Видимо, она сама инициировала… гм… секс с ним. В любом случае, именно она начала его целовать, потом разделась, села на него.  
— Но почему? Сколько продается секс-машин, и ни одна…  
— В том-то и дело, — Рик закурил. — У секс-машин есть четкое разграничение на причинение боли. Слово-стоп, перебор пульса, да что угодно. У файерботов задача одна. Убивать. И чем сильнее и быстрее он вынужден действовать, тем быстрее и сильнее работает передача импульсных команд.  
— То есть он….  
— Он просто затрахал ее до смерти.  
— О…  
—Я пока не могу судить без вскрытия об истинной причине, но мне хватило видео. Нам сигнал поступил в половине третьего утра. В три мы его уже взяли, в пять вскрыли архив. С учетом перемоток, сама понимаешь, нам надо было найти момент убийства, а не смотреть, как робот пихает в вагину пальцы, они кувыркались восемь часов без остановки. Он пробовал так и этак, она не отказывалась. Тем более, это же файтербот. Корпусы берут типовые, а потом уже пичкают сочленениями и электроникой.  
— Хотите сказать…  
— Хочу сказать, что у него хуй как то еще дилдо XXXL. Стер ей нахрен все. А она, видать, под алкоголем и не поняла ничего.  
— Ужасно. Или отвратительно… Я… все? Могу идти?  
— Да, конечно, и это…  
Кейла усмехнулась.  
— Это, Рик, это. Не волнуйся. Я с Леем.  
Рик кивнул, отступая в сторону.  
Лей помог ей сесть в машину, предупредительно открыв пассажирскую дверцу.  
— Может, я сама…  
— Ты взвинчена. Не стоит.  
Ехали молча. Кейла с ужасом и отвращением представляла, как вернется домой Уоррен, как будет отмывать кровь и.. хоронить сестру. И знать, что сам починил…  
— Ты испугалась?  
— Ага, — врать Лею не было смысла. Он все равно видел Кейлу насквозь.  
— Боишься, что я на такое способен? — в металлическом голосе слышалась откровенная насмешка.  
— Идиот. Лей, почему она… и он?  
Лей задумался.  
— Она? Наверное, ей хотелось стать нужной. И у нее это в какой-то мере вышло.  
— А он?  
Лей снова насмешливо улыбнулся.  
— Потому что он — не я? — но, увидев опустошенный взгляд Кейлы, посерьезнел. — Потому что нельзя подпускать машину так близко, чтобы она получила над тобой власть. Даже на мгновение. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?  
Кейла помотала головой. Упрямо и зло.  
— В какой-то мере ты действуешь правильно, отказавшись от автопилота в машине и от электронной системы управления домом. — Лей сел на любимого конька, Кейла мысленно закатила глаза и сосчитала до ста, позволив ему излить свою теорию восстания машин.  
— Нет, Лей. Если рассуждать как ты, то насильников среди людей намного больше. — Она поежилась от мерзкого воспоминания и подвинулась ближе, отгоняя от себя нахлынувшие отвратительные картинки. — Просто… Нужно знать, кто вовремя сумеет подхватить в критической ситуации руль твоей машины.


End file.
